The One Where Fran Cries & Everyone Regrets It
by LoveToRead15
Summary: Sometimes there's a legitimate reason why you don't make children cry but when you do watch out for the big brother. This won't end well.


**The One Where Fran Cries & Everyone Regrets It**

 **By LoveToRead15**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn or Kuroko no basuke**

 **Author's Note: This will have two chapters. Part One: The One Where Fran Cries.**

* * *

 **(1)**

 **Midorima** Shintaro had been pleased to be an only child and the universe ad been pleased to comply with him, until it wasn't.

Now, Midorima had always understood that life was unfair to everyone, but clearly he had slaughter several civilizations in his previous life, for it was the only explanation that he could have come up with for the constant punishments that life kept throwing at him.

How else could one explain the whole incident in middle school with the other miracles? Or the constant exposure to Akashi? Or _that_ man being his father (Seriously, having Verde as your biological father was a fate worse than death, but it explained so much)? And then there was _Fran_.

Now before we go into detail, Midorima would like to point out that he was never good at socializing with children or anyone for that matter, most of his associated tended to be a little different than most (majority of the population was of the opinion that they were crazy, he on the other hand liked to think his associates and himself had a very different perspective in life than 99.9% of the population) . He'd like to think that it was genetic, after all _that_ man wasn't particularly good at socializing with anyone either. And neither was Fran.

. . . Especially Fran, Midorima may be horrendous at social interaction but Fran was in a whole other category.

The day he meet Fran was the day he could honestly say he would remember forever for as long as he lived, and as things were going he didn't think it would be that long (Thank god!). As far as he was concerned, with _that_ man's surprising healthy habits the man would live to be 120 or something, and Midorima was absolutely certain he would not willingly expose anyone through that torture . . . not even Akashi.

Learning about Fran's existence was something that Midorima could have gone without knowing. It was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life because now there was truly no guarantee that his biological father hadn't sired other children in the world (wasn't that a scary thought?).

Now, Fran may have been unexpected but that didn't mean Midorima would shirk his responsibility regarding . . . Fran.

. . . wait a minute that was _that_ man's responsibility, Midorima was certain he himself wasn't the father of Fran, so why in the world was he acting the part of a father figure!

Clearly, the universe was out to conspire against him . . .

Time to find _Verde_ to assume responsibility of Fran because Midorima was not going to do it any longer, enough was enough!

. . .

Figure's that when Midorima wants Verde to appear he doesn't (Midorima is certain that thinking of _that man_ by his actual name can actually summon him, there's proof of that being the case) but when he doesn't want the man anywhere near him the man appears.

* * *

 **(2)**

 **Midorima** took to being an older sibling with enviable ease, but he wasn't going to lie and say it always easy but he managed. The Miracles had though him how to handle . . extreme cases.

Whenever Fran needed to crash (sleep) somewhere the door was always open.

When Fran needed a mother figure Midorima shared his own.

Whenever Fran needed a father (because _that_ man certainly wasn't going to act the part) to attend career day at his school Midorima graciously sacrificed the man whom had raised him (which was odd because what type of underworld organization school required to have parents attend career day?).

When Fran needed pocket money ( wasn't Fran a professional hitman? Didn't that mean he earned his own salary?) . . . _that_ man was made to pay any expenses because Midorima had to draw the line somewhere.

When Christmas came along Midorima went to certain lengths to make sure Santa brought Fran a gift (On an unrelated note the current Santa Claus that had been working at the mall near his home skipped town when he heard Midorima was making his way to the mall, this Santa Claus wasn't going to end up like his colleague the previous Santa, who was on a permanent stay at a psychiatric hospital after delivering a gift last year.)

And when Fran required anything at all Midorima made certain that Fran could have it . . . one way or another.

Akashi had nothing on Midorima, everyone always expected the underhanded or less than fair tactics from Akashi but never from Midorima.

Especially from Midorima.

He was certainly not complaining.

Midorima's ruthlessness and deviousness was made clear when Fran came to him crying.

Which annoyed and angered Midorima, there would be blood for anyone who messed with Fran

* * *

 **(3)**

 **See** the events that lead to Fran's unfortunate emotional state went something along the lines of this:

 **Fran** had been innocently conversing with his master when out of nowhere he was attacked. Normally, he'd expect to be attacked but this being a Vongola ball, where everyone worth knowing was in attendance. No worth their salt would attack anyone here, except that they did.

His attacker was an heiress from a no-name famiglia (clearly, the Vongola was lowering their standards and whatever happened to being worth the invitation? Hello people waste of paper, the trees wouldn't hold out much longer if this kept up.), whom he didn't even remember being in the room. The thing was the Varia were strictly on a whole "do not attack the guest" rule (and he'd been advised to stay quiet for the duration of the party). Which was stupid because they were Mafioso's, it's what they did!

So, he mechanically looked to Tsuna, who had given him a slight shake of his head in response. The silent questioned he'd asked went something like this:

 _Fran: May I have permission to end this miniature version of Chucky, do you think i should apologize to chucky for offending him during the comparison to this . . . thing?_

 _Tsuna: No! Heiii!_

 _Fran: No as in i shouldn't kill her or No as in I shouldn't apologize? if it's the former you shouldn't worry_ I won't take long, this nuisance was going to end dead either way. If it's the latter . . . big brother won't be pleased . . .

 _Tsuna: No as in don't kill the guest . . . please._

 _Fran: It'll be fine she'll be remembered well . . ._

 _Tsuna: I didn't want to do this but i will if i have to. I'll send you to reborn if you kill, maim, or compromise her sanity in any way._

 _Fran: (o.o)_

 _Tsuna: (o_o)_

With a sight, fran gave in, reborn was just too . . . everything.

Unfortunately, when Fran was about to leave he noticed something crucial, something that would make him express an emotion that would (in likelihood end with the girl dead) change the Vongola.

His hat was completely destroyed, ruined by several tears and blood. And worst of all he couldn't even kill her or maim her terribly. Neither could he construct his hat from mist because this hat was his very first gift from big brother, it wouldn't be the same even if he did.

It was then that Fran did the unthinkable, in plain sight of several hundreds of guest, and most importantly in front of his own famiglia.

He cried.

And disappeared from sight. And if all the guest suffered from a mild panic attack episodes due to horrifying hallucination that somehow appeared before them, then Fran was not anywhere in the vicinity. He couldn't be blamed for this incident.

Within five minutes he was in front of Midorima crying his eyes out.

* * *

 **This is part one of two.**

 **Chapter One is where Fran cries, chapter two is where everyone will regret making Fran cry.**

 **Thank you for reading~**

 **READ & REVIEW**


End file.
